Being Blimps and Gaining Books
by OreoLine00
Summary: A very emotional Katie Bell argues with George Weasley about why and how she's gained weight in the last four months and why she thinks she looks like a blimp. A BIG blimp.


So, I wrote this in about an hour. It's just a fun little story until I start working on some real stuff. It started out as all dialogue and then went in and added everything else. Nothing too great, but it's something. Enjoy, and **please** review

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Harry Potter series, blah blah blah, J.K. Rowling does, blah blah blah, all characters are hers, blah blah blah, and you know the rest of the drill.**

"George, I'm fat," were the words coming from one Katie Bell to one George Weasley late one evening. He had been sitting on the plush couch in the flat that they shared, looking over some inventory papers for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, when Katie sauntered down the hallway and into the tiny living room.

"You're not fat," her fiancé informed her, not even looking up from his papers. He was used to this by now, and no longer felt the need to gush over Katie with 'Are you crazy? You're a stick!' comments.

"Are you blind?" Katie said, wide-eyed. "I'm like a blimp. A _big_ blimp!" She spun around slowly and very blimp-like, as if to prove that she was, in fact, comparable to a giant floating aircraft.

"Aren't _all_ blimps big?" George asked, still keeping his eyes on the papers that were sprawled out in front of him.

"So you agree! I knew it! I'm fat," the dejected, pouting blonde girl said, cocking her hip to the side and resting her hands on her hips. This caused George to sigh. He finally looked up from his work and stared at Katie with amused eyes, pausing before he began to speak.

"You're not fat, Katie, you're pregnant," he reminded her. As if she needed any reminding.

"It's pretty much the same thing," Katie said, sounding like an immature little girl – not someone who was going to be having a baby in five months.

"It's not even close to being the same," George defended his argument. It felt weird to be the voice of reason. That was something that no one had ever really expected from George. But when the news comes that you're going to be a dad at twenty-one years old… well you learn to grown up pretty quickly. Apparently Katie hadn't gotten that memo, or had just hid it under all the other ones on the back of her brain.

"How is it not the same?" she asked. George didn't know how to answer that question.

"Because it's just not. It's different," he finally settled on, knowing that there was no justice behind that at all.

"That's a horrible answer," Katie replied, obviously not buying it.

"It's not like you've gained weight because you sit around and eat Pumpkin Pasties all day," George pointed out. "You've gained weight because there's a baby living inside you." This seemed to spark Katie's argument even more.

"So you're saying that I _have_ gained weight, right?" she asked, practically begging poor George to confirm it.

"KATIE! You're pregnant!" he was starting to get annoyed now and couldn't comprehend why he had to point this out to her in the first place. "Pregnant people gain weight. Babies aren't weightless."

"Babies only weigh as much as…" Katie scanned the room, looking for something that was remotely close to a baby's weight. "As much as that stack of books. I've gained the stack of books, that lamp with the ugly shade, _and_ that Muggle television you insisted we get from my Aunt Clara."

"I like that lamp shade. I picked it out." George soon realized that what he had said was somehow a mistake because Katie began to get really upset. She looked like she was about to cry any minute.

"Are you even listening to me? Here I am, pouring my heart out to you, and you're busy worrying about the lamp." Yup, any minute now.

"You brought the lamp up Katie." Even bigger mistake. At first just a few silent tears fell, but when she opened her mouth to say something, the flood came.

"You're so insensitive sometimes, George Weasley!" she finally managed, beginning to shake. She covered her face with her hands, tears streaming out from behind them.

"I'm sorry, now can you stop crying?" George asked, genuinely feeling bad for making her cry. He refrained from pointing out that this was all just because she was hormonal and emotional. The last time he did that he had ended up with a cut above this eye from when Katie threw her wand at him. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"You're not sorry," Katie cried, shaking her head violently.

"Yes I am," George assured his fiancé. "I'm very sorry."

"Do you promise?" she asked, peaking through slits of her fingers.

"I absolutely promise," George said, wishing that she would just stop crying. "And I also promise that no matter how many books and lamps and televisions you gain, you still look absolutely beautiful."

"You're just saying that because I'm sad right now," the helpless girl whined. She dropped her hands to her sides, seeming defeated.

"I would say it if you were jumping up and down in excitement right now," George promised. At first he was annoyed with the way she was acting, but now he just felt bad that she was feeling so low and vulnerable.

"If I did that I'd probably go right through the floor," she said, looking down at the dark blue carpet that she hated so much. She had stopped crying, but was still sniffling.

"Stop it," he begged, whishing that Katie would see that she looked fine. Although she was four months pregnant, she still looked cute. Her face had puffed up a little and she had the tiniest of bellies protruding from underneath one of George's old Quidditch shirts (her clothes didn't really fit her any more…), but she was still the cute girl that George had grown to love.

"George! I'm fat and it's all your fault!" she wailed. He didn't understand this one.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" he asked, wondering what in the world she was talking about.

"Don't tell me you don't know how this happened, George!" Katie retorted, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It takes two to tango, Kate," he replied, finally seeing what she meant by 'his fault.' "It's not my fault. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault." Katie just stood here with a blank expression. George was sure that she was going to start crying again and braced himself for the second flood.

But it never came.

"George…" she said in a voice so tiny that he could hardly hear her. "George, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good mom and our baby is gong to hate me and if it's a girl she'll have my big ears and if it's a boy he'll have my dad's ugly feet!" She said it all so fast and so panicked that it was a surprise that George had caught it all.

He gave her a sympathetic look and moved all of his work papers to the floor. He opened his arms, inviting her to come to him.

"Come here," he said. Katie stood still for a few moments before slowly making her way across the living room floor. She sat on the couch, close to George, and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. She rested her head against his chest and felt it rise and fall when he sighed. "Our baby is going to have the cutest ears and cutest feet that any baby ever has," he assured her, toying with her ponytail.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Positive."

"How do you know?" She wasn't convinced.

"I just know," That was going to have to be good enough because it was all George had. "We're going to have the best baby ever because he or she will have the best parents ever. You're going to be the most amazing mother. I just know it."

"Do you really think so?" Katie asked, looking up at him with hope.

"I know so," George said. And he really meant it, too. Katie had natural maternal instincts whether she knew it or not. George noticed it when she would make sure he was up for work in the morning or when she would insist on making dinner because George didn't know how to balance his meals.

"You're going to be a good dad, George," Katie just about whispered, turning the conversation to him.

"I hope so," George said simply, really hoping that it was true. A year ago he would have never thought that he would be a father for at least seven or eight years, but here he was, five months away. And honestly… he was excited.

"You will be. You'll be the best," Katie nodded, feeling a whole lot better. That's why she loved being with George so much – he always found a way to make her feel like things would be just fine.

"And you'll be the best, too," George promised. "We're going to be the best parents ever." He pulled the elastic band out of Katie's hair and ran his fingers through it. Katie tightened her grip on George and closed her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, George thought that Katie had fallen asleep. He was just about to switch off the light on the table next to him when Katie's small voice piped up.

"Hey George?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think our baby will still love me even though I'm fat?"

"KATIE!"

-Yay, the end-

**There you go. The end. Nothing special, but cute.**

**Please please please review!**


End file.
